I think I love youChapter Three
by CrystalViBritannia
Summary: Um..I guess this is kinda like a Lelouch lemon..xD


"Crystal, look at me." His voice sounded calm and perfectly tuned, only making her more nervous "How am I supposed to know what is wrong if you don't tell me? You can tell me anything you should know that''  
Tears would not stop flowing do wn her cheeks as she interupted him.  
"Don't lie to me! You saw what I did to that man yesterday! Even if he was a complete asshole he probably had a family and alot of people that cared about him, and i destroyed his life in such a brutal way! You don't need to lie to me! You hate me, you hate what I did because it was awful and I hate it when you see me like that! Covered in blood and acting insane!" The hot tears never ceased their endless path. "I am a murderer and I even hate myself! I don't like to kill but the thing is, is that when I killed that man, I didn't even think twice about. I thought , 'If it's for my prince i will do anything!' I don't want to lose you...not now not ever!" It is not only tears that wouldn't stop, but also words,everything that had been on her mind just came out.  
"Oh, Crystal.." Lelouch whispered her name into her ear, his hot breath caused her to Lelouch's mouth went away from her ear and to her lips, softly pressing them against hers. One of his hands crept behind her head, grabbing her hair gently in a light fist. After a quicky moment of contineous kissing he pulled away. His saddened violet eyes met her own, "I will never hate you...I will always love you. You murdered someone, but that is not your sin...it is mine. It is my fault that you killed, I dragged so many people into becoming killers, and I compltely regret that it you were one of them. The sinner that started it all is me, so do not feel guilty...please." His own tears began to fall."Lelouch..." These actions stunned her, this was the first time she had ever seen Lelouch cry. Seeing such surprise in her eyes, Lelouch hid his face in the side of her neck, all the while his grip growing stronger around her."Lelouch, I am sorry myself." Wrapping her own arms around him, she attempted to comfort the man that was comforting her.  
Smoke burned Crystals lungs as she ran throughout the shot up mall. All hell broke loose when Kallen had broken her post and attacked a Britannian noble. As soon as the military, that was monitering Lelouch's every move, recignized Kallen t hey had started the battle for the prince.  
Nothing was heard over the loud shots of bullets. The black smoke kept growing thicker and thicker as Crystal ran down the mall hall, seeking out Lelouch. It is hard moving around the mall with all of the thick smoke; she couldn't see ten feet in front of her.  
"Lelouch!" Her shrill cry was well acted out. She charged out in the middle of the circle, trying to reach Lelouch. The young prince just stood there with a shocked and confused expression across his face. Before she could reach the teenager her hair was grabbed from behind, whoever grabbed her pulled her back. A strong arm wrapped around her waist, preventing her from running away, and to prevent her from struggeling, the man placed a gun at her head. Obediantly, she did not move only stayed put; an expressoinless look claiming her face.  
She ignored him, and instead looked ahead and right at looked at her with confused, worry, and hate-filled eyes. 'I love you' Mouthing those words to him made his bright violet gaze widen. Such a reaction from Lelouch made her sm man flipped her around with his arm no longer at her waist; instead it quickly made its way to her hair, roughly grabbing it. Wincing was the only thing she was able to do as the hand balled into a fist, scrunching up her gorgeious green hair. Even with pain in her scalp she could not help but smirk, this guy was a complete dumbass.  
"Why don't you take a good look into my eyes, and tell me if you think if I am the person you truly want." Triumph flooded through her eyes.  
Confusion and more anger flashed through the man's eyes. "You tricked me, your not C.C!" The gun was firmly pressed to her flat a crazed smile across her face, her deep brown eyes met the man's black ones. "I never said I was...you assumed...," he hit the wrong button too many times, she was known for being a ticking time bomb of anger, "...you blame me just because you refuse to admit to your own faults. Like all Britannians you blame others, it truly shows that you are but a dog of the military, and that you are complete Britanian scum." In a flash of movements she had the gun on the ground several feet away, her hair free, the man on the ground underneath her, and a knife out, that had been hidden in her overly large leather heel boots. Once again that wicked and crazy smile appeared across her face, this time alot more sinister and twisted. "You deserve to die for such offenses against yourself..." And in that twisted and cruel moment she slashed the man's throat, watching the man's black gaze that was filled with terror slowly grow duller and duller. Blood welled up and pooled underneath the both of them. she lost herself in that moment; she lost herself as she stared at the gurgling man and watched his blood pour from his jugular.  
Crystal dropped her knife and ran to stared down at her with worry in his gaze. "Are you okay-" she cut him off, feeling the need to be absolutely close to her prince. Quickly wrapping her arms around his neck she made their lips meet. She missed it...the feeling of having Lelouch in her arms...their lips touching and moving against each other.  
"...I love you." her voice was cracked, it was hard trying to choke back tears.  
"I love you too." his voice was a whisper in her ear, yet it sounded completely sweet; it was filled with only love.  
When they got home Crystal took a shower,  
Hot water poured onto her crusted body, draining all fatigue and the dry blood. Her nerves slowly unwinded, leaving her feeling a little more relaxed. She knew after the shower she would have to go back to school with Lelouch so Rolo will not suspect him, so she was taking her sweet time so if by chance Lelouch will get curious on what she was doing and come inside the bathroom to see what is taking her so long...and then...  
Soon enough she was wrapped up into a fantasy as she stood underneath the hot water. Lelouch walking in and seeing her naked form from behind the shower curtain. A smile forming across his face as a evil scheme formed in his head. Him slowly unbuttoning his school uniform shirt, and then his white under shirt. His long fingers trailing down his thin waist and flat stomach, making their way to his belt.  
Crystal snapped out of her fantasy when Lelouch knocked on the door ''Hey are you going to be much longer? Its getting late''  
''I'll be out in a minute!'' she sighed ''damn..I was only imagining it..''  
She suddenly felt a strange substance flowing down her.  
Opening her eyes was a mistake, it would have just been better to have kept them wasn't in the shower..she was only dreaming she had passed out..and the mysterious substance was...blood. Quickly she pulled herself away from her prince, looking all over her body. The blood clung to her skin, slowly she brought her hand up near her face, terrified to find the sharp knife in her clutched fist. More fear gripped her as she hoped that this blood was not from where she thought it was. With a loud gulp she looked up at her lover, but it was only another mistake. Her beloved prince had a huge slash across his chest; blood welled up and poured from the wound. Tears formed and slipped down her cheeks as she allowed the cursed blade to fall from her grasp. The beautiful violet gaze that she had loved so much slowly grew duller and duller by the second. Grief and terror gripped her body, paralyzing her to the spot where she stood. Soon enough Lelouch fell foward and ontop of her, dragging her down onto the hard floor. Tears slipped down her cheeks as she tried to let out a shrill scream but the cry was trapped within her throat.  
Hot water poured down on her collapsed form. Hot tears never ceased their descent on her cheeks. Every muscle twitched as she came out of her horror fantasy. Slowly and carefully she sat up, pushing aside her wet bangs. Her lungs burned as she sucked in as much air as she possibly could. "Why...why..." Sobbing only made the breathing more difficult. Quickly standing up she flicked the lights off and ran out of the room.  
Lelouch was sitting on the couch watching the news when she came out,he looked over to her with a worried expression.  
''L-LULU!'' she jumped onto him and hugged him tightly ''I-I thought you were dead..'' tears filled up in her eyes.  
''What are you talking about..? You're the one who almost died..'' his eyes moved over to the side of her body where her wound was,she followed his gaze and gasped,''Wh-what..? But..but I..I stabbed you..''  
Lelouch looked rather puzzled ''I have no idea what you're talking about..you're the one who was stabbed..  
Crystal was very confused..but..she just decided to move on..the only thing that mattered was that Lelouch was okay..he was alive..''So..whats our target tonight?''  
''Well..Im giving you a few weeks off,you need time to recover,lots of people are starting to think your C.C..you need to stay indoors for you're own protection'' He continued watching the news ''Wh-What?! But I have to fight! I have to help you and everyone else!'' she looked over to the TV ''Is that..?''  
''Yes..''  
It was the event that happened the night before,there was smoke everywhere,dead bodies,injured people..the reporter was talking about how they almost found out who Zero was..  
''They almost caught you..Im not the only one who needs to stay safe..like it or not Im helping..''  
''I cant let you do that..'' his gaze met hers ''you'll get hurt again..''  
''I wont..besides..Im feeling better already..'' her hands snaked around his neck,she was reaching up to kiss him when she suddenly got a pain where her wound was ''OW!'' she let out a painful cry The young prince frowned ''I told you..its best for you to get some rest''''  
''N-No! Im not going to rest! Im going to help tonight even if it kills me!''

Crystal coughed and panted,there was so much smoke..it was worse than the night before..the people they were up against were more violent.  
''Z-Zero..?'' her eye sight was starting to get weak,she stumbled to a nearby rail and held onto it trying to catch her breath,she felt like she could pass out at any moment,she pulled out her talking device and dialed in Zeros number.  
Lelouch answered in a worried tone ''are you alright?! did something happen?''  
''Zero I..'' she coughed ''I feel like im going to pass out-'' suddenly their conversation was cut off and Crystal fainted.  
''CRYSTAL?! CRYSTAL ARE YOU THERE?!'' Lelouch was starting to become more worried ''damn it..it would be dangerous to leave her..she might be okay but she..something could have happened..'' he checked his tracking device and followed its directions,it brought him to the unconscious girl lying on the cold hard ground. He shook his head ''I knew this would happen..'' he looked around to make sure no one would follow him,picked up Crystal and started walking home.  
On the way back he called Kallen.  
''Yes Zero?''  
''Kallen,Crystals passed out..I need to get her to safety,you're in charge for the rest of the mission''  
''Right! I wont let you down!''  
Crystal jolted up as soon as she was relased ''LELOUCH! I..I..''  
''No more missions for you for a while..'' he moved his lips to hers and kissed her,she blushed and kissed back.  
All tension melted at that moment, liquifying to sheer desire. Their lips moved in sync, never breaking apart even for air. Lelouch's tongue scraped her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Grinning into the kiss, she refused him; slightly pulling away. This action only irritated him; grunting his lips went from her own to the side of her neck. Immideitly he found that one sweet spot right below her jaw; with all of his attention there her own attention went to his clothes.  
Her arms snaked to around his neck; her fingers gently tracing around his collar. Biting her lip, she forced back a moan as Lelouch's teeth grazed her skin. Even with her fingers trembling she was able to unbotton the collar of his uniform. She raked my hands against the sides of his newly exposed skin, building up she had a chance to drag her hands further down his chest, Lelouch quickly grabbed both of her wrists with one hand; bringing them above her head. His other hand trailed south, slowing down its descent when it went over her flat stomach. Using his long legs to his advantage, he brought his knee up using it to hitch up her skirt. The naughty hand reached underneath the hiked up voice and body heat quickly rose as she felt him firmly press his thumb against her clothed felt the thumb draw one circle against her cilt. An escalated moan escaped past her lips as immense wave of ecstasy washed over her flushed body. He continued to draw circels, enjoying the reactoins he would get. Heat pooled in her womanhood, drenching her laced underwear.  
The masked prince walked into the bedroom and placed Crystal carefully on the bed.  
Crystal jolted up as soon as she was relased ''LELOUCH! I..I..''  
''No more missions for you for a while..'' he moved his lips to hers and kissed her,she blushed and kissed back.  
All tension melted at that moment, liquifying to sheer desire. Their lips moved in sync, never breaking apart even for air. Lelouch's tongue scraped her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Grinning into the kiss, she refused him; slightly pulling away. This action only irritated him; grunting his lips went from her own to the side of her neck. Immideitly he found that one sweet spot right below her jaw; with all of his attention there her own attention went to his clothes.  
Her arms snaked to around his neck; her fingers gently tracing around his collar. Biting her lip, she forced back a moan as Lelouch's teeth grazed her skin. Even with her fingers trembling she was able to unbotton the collar of his uniform. She raked my hands against the sides of his newly exposed skin, building up she had a chance to drag her hands further down his chest, Lelouch quickly grabbed both of her wrists with one hand; bringing them above her head. His other hand trailed south, slowing down its descent when it went over her flat stomach. Using his long legs to his advantage, he brought his knee up using it to hitch up her skirt. The naughty hand reached underneath the hiked up voice and body heat quickly rose as she felt him firmly press his thumb against her clothed felt the thumb draw one circle against her cilt. An escalated moan escaped past her lips as immense wave of ecstasy washed over her flushed body. He continued to draw circels, enjoying the reactoins he would get. Heat pooled in her womanhood, drenching her laced underwear.  
Soon enough the hand reached its destination, slowly beginning to pet her womanhood. Her hips bucked into his hand as his thumb raked across my cilt. Her back arched as his strokes became rougher and more urgent. "Oh god, Lelouch!" A grip grew around her ankles as he yanked her legs over his shoulders. A sly grin came across his face as he slowly began to dip his head.  
"Wh...what are you doing?!" Her question was answered as she felt his tongue dart out and raked itself across her folds. A loud and uncomprehending moan escaped her throat.  
"I love that sound." She didn't know how he did it, but he seemed so calm and collected. His tongue continued to lap at her flowing juices. The slimy yet gorgeous muscle soon penetrated her folds. A shrill cry ripped through her throat while her hands flew to the top of Lelouch's head. Her hips bucked underneath his mouth, the thrusts of his tongue becoming faster and more urgent. Her fingers became laced within his hair, "Lelouch...lelouch..." loud moans began to become more frequent, and in each one they contained his name.  
She felt Lelouch's hands go to her waist and he layed her back down. Making quick work she pulled his pants down just enough to allow his member to become free. With one fast thrust he penetrated her, making her arch her back up and let out a pleasure filled groan. Thrusting he buried himself up to the hilt, a shudder of pleasure ripped through Crystal as she heard the sound of her he brought himself all the way out causing her walls to once again to collapse. A whimper of protest escaped her throat. Happily answering to her whimper Lelouch quickly slammed himself back into her. Feeling filled once more she groaned. Once again the dark room appeared in her mind; a known pressure built up in her stomach. The pounding from Lelouch did not cease but instead increased. His pace and ferocity only increased with each thrust. Realizing that he was holding back for her sake, she grew she wrapped her arms around his neck, with this angle she was able to tease him. Once she got settled Lelouch's pace increased but not by much. "Lelouch..." Moaning his name in his ear made him hesitant for a second, feeling her mischievousness take over she began to lick the outside of his ear while moaning as many times as she could.  
The dark room that had been in her mind for awhile slowly began to grow lighter and lighter. "Ah...Crystal...Im going to..." He pressed himself inside of her, burying himself to the hilt as he came. As she felt him fill her up she came, releasing an throat gripping cry.  
Both of them collapsed, their chests heaving. Purposely lacing her fingers through his hair she closed her eyes. She listened...listened to both of their heartbeats. It seemed as if they were one, they were in perfect frantic key together. Smiling she snuggled her face into the side of lelouch's neck. 


End file.
